<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Punches For Kicks by quiznakeries</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737225">Punches For Kicks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznakeries/pseuds/quiznakeries'>quiznakeries</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Femslash, Genderbending, Oral Sex, PWP, Size Kink, underground boxing au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznakeries/pseuds/quiznakeries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bare knuckle boxing isn’t a gentle sport, ever. But fighting illegally in the empty pool of an abandoned bath house with a bunch of shady people placing bets, is so much worse.</p>
<p>But it’s the only place where people like them ever get a chance to even step in the ring.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Punches For Kicks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Big thanks to Lole for looking over my first wlw fic, you’re a star!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Punches for kicks</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Prompt 3: Patching each other up</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The knockout punch is nothing but a blur. Black spots her vision and there’s blood, red and sticky, clinging to her eyelashes. The rushing in her ears is so loud that all the rest sounds like she’s deep under water. The blaring speakers, the screaming crowd, they sound far away. Her arm is limp and sore when the referee grabs her by the hand and raises their arms, the sign of her victory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stumbles out of the ring, into a set of strong arms, a warm chest. Shiro’s got her, and Keith rests her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder until the dizziness retreats.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bare knuckle boxing isn’t a gentle sport, ever. But fighting illegally in the empty pool in an abandoned bath house with a bunch of shady people placing bets, is so much worse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But it’s the only place where people like them ever get a chance to even step in the ring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith has been boxing since middle school. She loves it, and was well on her way to a promising career. Until her first year in college when they found a tumor in her brain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She went into surgery, and the benign tumor was removed without a hitch. She made a full recovery. But it didn’t matter. Her scholarship fell through and not a single soul would take her on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith was completely lost. All she ever wanted to do was box. She knew little to nothing else and she didn’t want to know anything else. Boxing was, and is, her entire life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s how she ended up in that first underground venue, an old warehouse that smelled of dust and rubber. She got her first fight, ten to one odds against the scrawny girl who appeared too clean and pretty for that sort of thing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She walked away with six hundred dollars in cash that night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t the professional career she’d imagined and dreamt of, but it was better than nothing. She was making a name for herself, and the creeps running the show gave her an alias. They started calling her Blade, because apparently her moves were sharp and swift like one. She thought it was stupid, but went with it. Other than that, she didn’t give into much of their game. She showed up in time for her fight, collected what she was owed, and took off. She didn’t linger. Not at first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not until the one night when they pushed her fight  later, notifying her last minute. That’s the night she met Shiro. Or Atlas, like they call her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith was at the back of the crowd when the fight started. Without the electric charge of standing in the ring, she felt small in that place. She didn’t know anyone and ninety  percent of the people surrounding the twenty foot circle on the concrete were sleazy dogs; looking to make money off someone else’s blood. It wasn’t like before, when she’d climb into the ring and search her parents out in the crowd, seeing them cheering for her; hear her coach holler and urge her on. Go out celebrating with the other fighters at the end of the night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t have a place in this world, and she didn’t want one. She just wanted to fight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t watching, more prone to mess around on her phone and keep her head low. But then, a glint of metal caught her attention, flashing by from  the audience. Weapons are prohibited, but she’s heard it does happen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was intriguing and curiosity pulled her in, and before she knew it she was at the front of that crowd, big eyed and with her breath caught in her throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of the women in the ring had a gorgeous, clearly  advanced prosthetic arm. It was easy seeing why she was there, with her flawless technique and well practiced moves. A real boxer, fucked over by fate. Just like Keith.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman was unusually tall, and even though she was all bulging muscle, she looked graceful, beautiful. Her hair was snowy white, buzzed into a wide mohawk kept in a messy bun. She wore a fitted tank and basketball shorts, her muscles rippling under tanned skin. She was the perfect butch dream Keith had only ever thought to exist in the dark corners of her imagination.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She watched Atlas win that night, in a fight that Keith would never be able to revisit in memory without getting hot flashes. And she didn’t waste a second after, approaching the other woman where she stood off to the side, dragging a towel across her face and down her neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith considered offering to help.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, she introduced herself, and congratulated Atlas on her win. The woman seemed a little surprised at the politeness, uncommon in this profession of theirs, but she flashed a bright smile and offered Keith her hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith didn’t count on Atlas, or Shiro, to be anything more than a towering body by which she would like to be crushed and ruined in a much different way than fighting. She didn’t count on Shiro being a sweet and dorky woman with a soft heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She never expected to fall in love.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did great tonight.” Shiro tells her, brushing the hair out of Keith’s eyes. She’s sitting on the bathroom counter, letting Shiro tend to the damage from tonight’s big fight. Keith hums, letting her eyes flutter closed as Shiro dabs at her split brow. It stings like a bitch, but it’s still oddly soothing having her girlfriend take care of her like this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro cleans the wound, sticks a cotton swab with a piece of surgical tape over it. It’s nice, Shiro’s careful fingers brushing and pressing on her skin, the warmth of her body standing between her legs, close enough for Keith to feel her breath fan her messy bangs. It’s intimate, and sweet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you remember the night we met?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro stops what she’s doing for a moment, and huffs a laugh. “I sure do. You scared the shit outta me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh the irony.” Keith grins, and it’s worth the sting and the ache when her bruised face protests.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, my fear was valid.” Shiro defends, and starts slowly unwrapping the tape from Keith’s knuckles. “You had kicked so much ass by that point and had never interacted with anyone, and then you came barrelling up to me looking like you were about to eat me alive.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eat you out, maybe.” Keith teases, and earns herself a soft slap on the arm. “You were so hot that night, my ovaries have never been the same.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro snorts, and Keith opens her eyes to look at her. Her hand looks dainty, resting on Shiro’s palms, bruised and swollen but so small in comparison. It still drives her nuts, even a year later, just seeing how much </span>
  <em>
    <span>bigger </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shiro is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s just stupid sexy, knowing Shiro could probably snap her in half.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro is trying for an unimpressed look, but she can’t hide the way the tips of her ears have turned red. Keith smirks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While her girlfriend tries to get back to swabbing Keith’s bloody knuckles, Keith arches her back, hooks her legs around Shiro’s thick thighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith..” Shiro warns, but it doesn’t help. If anything, her tone just makes Keith squirm, pull her legs a little tighter and force Shiro closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro looks up from her task, meets Keith’s increasingly hungry gaze with a stern stare. “Keith, no. Let me at least patch you up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith definitely does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>whine. “Don’t need it, Shiro, c’mon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Shiro doesn’t budge, and continues to work on Keith’s scrapes until she decides she’s done. At which point, Keith reels her in by the neck, legs climbing higher to wrap around Shiro’s waist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A pleasant shiver travels up Keith’s spine when her girlfriend’s instant response is to splay her big hands on Keith’s things, gripping the flesh hard enough to add some bruises to the pre-existent ones. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s no point in building up to it. Keith bites into Shiro’s mouth, rolls their tongues together in a filthy kiss that hits her right where she needs it. Shiro leans into it, and let’s Keith take what she needs. She tastes like cherry cola and warmth, and Keith can’t get enough of it. She clings to Shiro, keeping one arm hooked around her neck to keep her close, close enough for Keith to devour her. She nibbles on Shiro’s bottom lip, coaxes her tongue into her own mouth and moans at the hot slick glide. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It makes her body sing, a sweet prickle over her skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With her free hand, Keith brushes her knuckles down Shiro’s neck, along her clavicle, traces the swell of her breast. Shiro’s breath hitches when Keith’s fingers catch on her nipple, and Keith smirks into the kiss. Shiro never wears a bra at home and it’s the best fucking thing. But when she tries to cup the soft mound, strong fingers catch her wrist. Keith huffs, wiggling her hand in Shiro’s grip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Greedy, baby.” Shiro’s voice is rough and low, lips traveling along the line of Keith’s jaw. Heat pools low in Keith’s belly and she arches into the touch, bottom lip catching between her teeth when Shiro does the same to her earlobe, tugging gently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Said it yourself.” Keith pants more than she speaks, the hand on Shiro’s neck moving to tangle in her hair. “I did good, I deserve a reward.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You earned a thousand dollars tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I deserve more.” Keith twists out of Shiro’s hold, quick and swift as she slips her hand under Shiro’s shirt. She paws at the hard abs, the soft skin, the dips and bumps of scattered scar tissue. Shiro pulls back to look at her, her smoky eyes blown dark. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t argue with that.” Shiro flashes her a grin, full of hungry teeth. The change in Shiro zips through Keith like lightning, a tiny sound catching on her lips when Shiro grabs her by the knees. She goes willingly, letting Shiro manhandle her however she likes. Her bare legs fall open, and she has to lean back on her hands not to topple over. She bites the tip of her tongue, stifles the moan bubbling up in her throat just watching Shiro’s large hands sliding up her thighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith is already in her underwear, having stripped most of her clothing before Shiro started on her injuries. It makes her feel small, exposed in the best possible way when she’s the only one bare, Shiro still fully dressed and towering over her like this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those powerful hands, capable of vicious strength and the cause of endless bruises, broken bones, handle her so sweetly, rubbing nonsense patterns and moving across the delicate skin of Keith’s inner thighs. When they reach the crease, metal knuckles brush over the damp patch forming between her legs, and Keith jolts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Between Keith’s legs, Shiro smirks knowingly, adding just the faintest bit of pressure that makes Keith buck her hips into the touch. She tries to rut against her girlfriend's hand, but Shiro is already retreating. Keith knows better than to bitch and whine about it, even if she’d like to, she knows Shiro will give her what she wants. Always.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She holds herself steady, leaning heavily on her arms as Shiro helps lifting her hips, slipping the simple cotton panties down and off in quick succession. Keith squirms, feels the edge of the counter dig into the tops of her thighs but she’s too focused on Shiro to care. Focused on the way her muscles flex and ripple underneath the skin when she grabs Keith’s legs again, spreading them wide. How she looks down at Keith with pitch black eyes and a face that makes her fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>pulse</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A shudder racks her frame when Shiro slides her hands up and under, digs her fingertips into the toned flesh of Keith’s asscheeks, and leans in to catch her lips again. Shiro licks into her mouth, slowly rolling their tongues together like she’s got all the time in the world, while Keith feels ready to burst. She kneads at the handful of milky skin and muscle, firm and sensual in a way Keith has no patience for. Keith tries rolling her hips to meet Shiro’s touch, allowing a soft whine to escape and be swallowed by her lover's patient mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro smirks into the kiss, and finally, finally moves her flesh hand. She puts the littlest bit of pressure to the dark bruise blooming on Keith’s hip, making her gasp and jolt. Those clever fingers walk across her skin, and Keith’s hands fly up to lock around Shiro’s neck the second they reach her core, spreading her swelling lips to feel the slick heat there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So wet baby.” Shiro breathes into Keith’s mouth, coating two fingers and sliding them infuriatingly light up and down the length of Keith’s pussy. “My perfect girl.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tease me.” Keith manages, albeit in the form of a hiss. She draws back from Shiro’s searing lips, catches her girlfriend’s gaze and tries to let her fucking see how much she needs this. Needs Shiro to stop messing around and get to it before she implodes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro’s responding grin is a wicked thing, and Keith’s pulse skyrockets. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro dips down, lips and tongue latching onto the skin just below the band of Keith’s sports bra, and begins to work her way down. At the same time, one long, slick finger slips between Keith’s folds, in deep. She gaps and writhes, clutches onto her girlfriend’s head as sparks of pleasure light her up from the inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not a second too soon, Shiro’s kneeling on the floor, drilling the  tip of her tongue into Keith’s swollen clit and making her girl keen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>-“ Keith cries out, clamping down on that single finger inside her. She’s losing it quickly, flushed and moaning so loud her body vibrates on Shiro’s hands. It’s so good, Shiro prodding and sucking on her clit. Lapping at the flowing slick and thrusting one,then two fingers deep and precise. Heat and pressure gather like pooling lava deep in her belly, pulsing as it grows and Keith loses all connection to her brain as the pleasure speeds through her blood and her eyes roll back in her skull.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s babbling, nonsense syllables escaping between staccato moans and Shiro moans against her. Fucking her fingers in at a brutal pace with Keith meeting each thrust with a needy roll of her hips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shi-</span>
  <em>
    <span>hah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, nnh-“ Keith’s mouth hangs open, fingers digging hard into Shiro’s scalp and holding her in place as the first crushing wave of her orgasm washes over her. “Yesyesyes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shiro fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She rides it out on Shiro’s pistoning fingers, trembling moans hot and sweet against her pussy and it’s mid haze that she realizes Shiro’s touching herself, coming alongside her. It sends her into a frenzy, knowing her girlfriend gets off on making her feel good, and it makes her hips kick helplessly against Shiro’s mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It rolls through her so long and hard that her vision goes white, and she thinks for a moment she might actually pass out from how fucking good it is. But Shiro’s got her, prodding at her over sensitive spots until tears sting her eyes and her body starts to shy away from the insistent touch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She falls back against the bathroom mirror, trembling and panting more than she ever does after a fight. It’s only ever been Shiro, who winds her up and wears her out like this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro is on her feet in seconds, leaning into Keith’s space. Metal fingers rise to her lips, and Keith lets her mouth fall open to take them in. They’re slick with Shiro’s cum, and she moans around the mouthful. All the while, Shiro watches her with those steel grey eyes. She wants them on her always, hooded and glossy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith sucks the digits clean, and whines softly when Shiro eventually pulls her hand back. Shiro reaches for Keith’s hand, bruised and swollen still. She threads their fingers together, rests her forehead on Keith’s. Her limbs are growing heavy, finding so much calm and comfort in having Shiro around her. Boxing her in, her smell and her warmth enveloping Keith as the drowsiness starts to take her over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you, spitfire.” Shiro mumbles to her, and a tired smile tugs on Keith’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Keith tilts her chin, drops a feather light kiss to her girlfriend’s still sticky lips. “So much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not being able to live up to  her childhood dream fucking sucked, sure. And Keith will always miss that part of her past she loved and lived for. But despite thinking that  she would never be able to, she’s found a new dream. And it’s right here, in the midst of patched up scrapes and slow, sleepy kisses. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Keith knowing exactly what she’s worth is my biggest kink</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>